


We're Off to See the Wizard

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, fluff at the end, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily sighed as she carefully stitched up the soldier on the table in front of her. He had been cut while carelessly practicing knife throwing. It was his own fault for trying to look cool in front of one of the girls. Emily had scolded him for messing around, then treated him. Sometimes she couldn't believe how young and foolish some of these soldiers were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Off to See the Wizard

Emily sighed as she carefully stitched up the soldier on the table in front of her. He had been cut while carelessly practicing knife throwing. It was his own fault for trying to look cool in front of one of the girls. Emily had scolded him for messing around, then treated him. Sometimes she couldn't believe how young and foolish some of these soldiers were.

The kid howled, then gave her a glare. "Why didn't you sedate me?"

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's not _that_ bad of a cut. Also, we're trying to conserve medical supplies. It would be wasteful to sedate you for such a small thing, you barely even needed stitches. Besides, I thought that you would be able to handle it. Plenty of other soldiers get stabbed and shot. They don't usually cry."

"I didn't cry!" He flinched as Emily cut the thread.

"I saw the tears. Don't be embarrassed, I won't tell anyone." Emily wasn't wearing her armor, so she had to stifle her small smile. "You're all done now, you can leave. Just don't stab yourself again, because then I'll be worried about your mental health."

The kid angrily shoved on his armor and stormed out. Just as he slammed the door, Emily heard him mutter, "Bitch."

Emily sighed again and started to clean up the room. There hadn't been a lot of blood this time, so it went quickly. She made a mental note of the kid's name once she got a chance to look at his forms. He was Samuel. She would add him to the list of angry patients that she should stay away from. There were already about fifteen people on the list.

There was a soft knock on the door. Emily looked up from the forms she was staring at. "Come in."

General Doyle walked in, looking sheepish. His helmet was clutched in his hands and he was nervously fiddling with a clasp on it. "Doctor Grey. How are you?"

Emily smiled kindly at him. "I'm well, thank you. There aren't a lot of patients today, but there might be an alien stomach bug going around soon, though. I've had two people come in with extreme-"

"Emily, I came to ask about Home. I believe that he was just here?" Doyle cut her off, seeming anxious.

Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, Emily raised her eyebrows in recognition. "You mean Sam? He cut himself while practicing. Is he okay? That was a record time in managing to hurt himself again. I'm a little impressed."

Doyle quickly shook his head. "No, no. He's alright, physically-"

"Did he have a mental breakdown? I was wondering why he stabbed himself." Emily mused to herself, accidentally interrupting Doyle.

"Ah, no. He's rather upset with you. He came to me, absolutely fuming, calling you terrible names and ranting about what an awful doctor you are. I didn't believe him, of course. You're the best physician we have! I came here to let you know that he might come back." Doyle smiled nervously, like she might yell at him as well.

Emily snorted. "Thank you, Doyle. I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Although, I don't think any of them would dare hurt me. Most of them think that I bite. Which sometimes I do."

"Of course. I guess that I'll be going now, Doctor Grey." Doyle waved goodbye, looking relieved. Emily shut the door behind him, glad that he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting," Emily said to herself. She rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, getting ready to do some boring paperwork.

There was another knock on the door. This one was short and loud. Emily rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes to prevent her oncoming headache as the door opened. "Doyle, I told you that I'm fine. Really, don't worry about me. I think that I can handle a pissed off kid."

"You don't look fine. You okay?"

That definitely wasn't Doyle. Emily looked up at a slightly smiling Locus. She relaxed and grinned at her boyfriend. "Oh, thank God, it's you. I thought that it was Doyle _again_."

Locus sat down on the examining table. "He was here?"

Emily gave him an exasperated look. "You just missed him. He came to warn me about one of my patients from today. He's worried that he might try to hurt me or something. I have no idea where Doyle gets his ideas."

"Why would this guy try to hurt you?" Locus didn't share her annoyance at Doyle. Instead, he looked concerned.

"I refused to sedate him for stitches and I yelled at him for playing with knives and getting hurt." Emily frowned at Locus for not agreeing with her about Doyle.

Locus made a noise of agreement. "Sounds stupid. You should still watch out, though. Some of the soldiers can get pretty violent. What was the guy's name?"

Emily shook her head. "Samuel Home."

Locus nodded thoughtfully. "I know him. He hangs out with the cruel group. Or tries to at least. He likes to act like he's tough, but he's really not."

Emily snorted at that. "I realized that. He cried when I first started stitching him up."

Chuckling, Locus smiled down at her. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. You coming to lunch or do you need to keep working?"

"Jesus, is it noon already?" Emily glanced at the plastic clock on the wall. "I guess I am hungry, I'll go with you."

Locus sarcastically offered his arm for her to lean on. Emily happily snatched up her lunchbox and linked her arm through his. Locus scrunched up his nose, but still led her out of the room, their arms intertwined.

Once they were in the hall, Emily grinned up at Locus. "Are we off to see the wizard?"

That earned her a look of confusion. Locus cocked his head to the right and stared down at her while they walked. "The wizard?"

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!" Emily sang and bounced cheerfully as she walked. Locus just looked at her blankly. Emily gasped in horror. "Please tell me that you've at least heard of The Wizard of Oz."

Locus shook his head and Emily scowled at him. "Alright, mister. Tonight, me, you, and The Wizard of Oz. Got it?"

"Of course, doctor." Locus rolled his eyes teasingly. They reached the mess hall and Locus graciously opened the door for her.

As Locus went to go get his food and Emily found a spot for them to sit in the crowded room. As soon as she sat down, people inched away from her. Emily pretended not to notice, but she watched out of the corner of her eye as several guys glared at her. She listened to the soldiers talking loudly behind her once her name was mentioned.

"She was a total bitch to me, too. I swear, she made it hurt more on purpose. Grey even refused to sedate me and laughed at me when I asked for it." Emily easily recognized Samuel's whiny voice. She stifled a laugh at his complaints.

Someone else scoffed. "She's a freak. She gets off on other people's pain, have you heard her be all happy about morbid stuff? It's fucking creepy as hell."

There were several noises of agreement. Another guy laughed loudly, "Grey is pretty fucking hot though, you have to admit. The one time I had her as a medic, I just stared down her shirt the whole time. It definitely helped with the pain of the bullet. You should try it next time."

Emily's blood started to boil as Samuel spoke up again. "Yeah, it's too bad that she totally fucks that creep, Locus. Whore."

The pervert made an unhappy noise. "Dude, what a freak. He's pretty fucking scary, I don't see why Grey likes him. He never even fucking talks and have you seen his face? Who would like all of those scars and shit? She should be with a better guy, like me."

Emily whipped around and cleared her throat. She could feel her cheeks burning with anger, an emotion she didn't feel very often. Tears involuntarily welled up in her eyes. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your very pleasant conversation, but you should probably shut the fuck up right now."

The table went silent and the group of guys turned to look at her, their eyes wide. Samuel glanced nervously from her to an ugly guy with an ugly smirk. Emily recognized him as Jacob, one of the grossest guys in the Federal Army. Unfortunately, he was large and strong, so none of the girls could do much about him without risking injury.

"Whatcha gonna do, sweetheart, cry?" Jacob snorted and grinned at his friends. The group chuckled half-heartedly.

Emily took a shaky breath and shook her head slowly, forcing herself to give him a sickly-sweet smile. "Man, Locus sure has been gone for a long time. I wonder when he'll come and sit down. Probably soon. I'm betting that you don't want me crying when he gets here."

Jacob suddenly looked scared. He stood up quickly, motioning for his friends to follow him. The threat had them all out of the mess hall before Emily could blink. She wiped away a stray tear and smiled to herself.

"There was a long line, sorry." Locus slid into the seat across from her, setting his tray down. He looked over at her and immediately looked concerned. "Emily, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emily opened her box of animal crackers and started eating them slowly.

Locus raised an eyebrow. "Why do I not believe you? What happened?"

Emily shrugged. "Nothing. I'll tell you later."

Still looking skeptical, Locus frowned at her. "You sure that you're alright?"

"Yeah! Hey, are we still on for movie night? I'm looking forward to showing you Oz." Emily changed the topic quickly, not wanting to linger.

Locus seemed to realize that she didn't want to talk about it and nodded. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. What is The Wizard of Oz anyways?"

Emily gaped at him, then launched into an explanation. She tried not to give him any spoilers, but a couple might've slipped out on accident. Locus didn't seem to mind though, he just watched her and nodded, looking interested the whole time she talked.

Eventually, it was time for both of them to get back to work. They said goodbye and walked out of the mess hall together. Emily waved to Locus, then rushed back to her office. She still had lots of paperwork to do and there was a surgery scheduled at four that she needed to preform. She didn't expect to be done with work until eight.

Turns out, she was guessing a little high with her prediction. By eating dinner in her office and hurriedly scribbling initials on things she didn't fully read, Emily was able to get out of work at 7:30. Locus had told her that he would be in her room by 8:15, so she had a bit of time to get ready. She still needed to dig out her copy of Oz and Emily thought about building a pillow fort for them to sleep in.

She locked her office door behind her and hummed happily to herself as she walked down the dark halls. Ever since she had mentioned the movie, all of the songs from The Wizard of Oz had been running through her head constantly.

When Emily turned the last corner, she ran right into a very tall person. The papers that she had been holding scattered everywhere. Emily huffed in frustration and bent over to pick them up. "Sorry about that."

"We missed you at dinner, Emily."

Emily glanced up at the guy she had run into. Jacob was standing there with his arms crossed threateningly. His group of friends stood behind him, looking less sure of themselves. A few were nervously glancing around, probably keeping an eye out for Locus.

She didn't answer, but kept picking up her stuff. Once she had gathered her papers, she stood up and tried to walked past Jacob. "Pardon me."

Jacob moved in front of her, blocking her path. "You're not going anywhere, bitch."

Emily ground her teeth together, something she did when she was stressed. She refused to respond, but glared at Jacob. He looked down at her smugly, as if he knew that she couldn't do anything about him.

Narrowing her eyes at the asshole, Emily decided to take him down a notch. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and brought her knee up to connect sharply with his crotch.

His friends hissed and moaned in pain for him as Jacob's face turned red and he bent over, whimpering. It took him almost a full minute to recover, before he stood up quickly and glared at Emily. "Fucking whore, you piece of shit. I'm gonna-" Jacob's red cheeks drained of color as his eyes fixated on something behind Emily.

Emily didn't have to turn to know that Locus was right behind her. She could feel his warmth near her and the rage that was practically radiating off of him. Emily leaned back against him. He gripped her hand tightly, rubbing his thumb along her fingers.

There was a long pause before Locus spoke. "Go on. What were you going to do?"

Jacob's eyes flicked from Locus's face to his friends to Emily and back to Locus quickly. "Nothing."

"You were going to do... Nothing? That's not a very good threat." Locus gently pushed Emily aside and moved so close to Jacob, their chests were practically touching. Locus grabbed Jacob's right hand and started to bend back his middle finger. "I'll give you a better threat. If you _ever_ lay a finger on Emily, I'm going to break all of them."

Emily could hear a crack as Jacob's finger broke. He cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor. Locus hissed, "Strike one."

"You should go to the hospital for that. Unfortunately, I'm off duty. I can tell you one thing, though. You won't be sedated." Emily cheerfully smiled at the sobbing form of Jacob.

Locus pulled her away from the group, absolutely fuming. He walked Emily to her room, ignoring the stares and whispers. Luckily, Emily's room was just down the hall and they didn't have to walk for top long.

Shutting the door behind them, Locus gave Emily a blank stare. Emily fidgeted and smiled nervously at him. Locus sighed and ruffled her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think Jacob is though, holy shit, Locus." Emily shuddered, thinking of Locus's threatening glare. She was glad to not be on the receiving end of the stare.

Locus shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you wanna talk about it or do you want to start watching the movie?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Emily grinned at him. "Let's watch the movie! I still can't believe that you've never even heard of it."

Locus allowed himself to be sat down in front of Emily's TV and covered in blankets and pillows. Emily threw a package of gummy worms at him as she set up the movie. It took her a couple of minutes to get everything work, but the title screen eventually came up. Emily squealed in excitement and dove to Locus's side, pulling on his arm.

Locus's skepticism showed as the movie started. Emily had to explain that the whole movie wasn't in black and white for him to relax. Throughout the movie, Emily sang along with every song and quoted all of her favorite lines. Locus gave her one of his rare smiles that were reserved for special, quiet moments.


End file.
